Pilot: Third Prophecies
by ThirdProp
Summary: When new evil arises a new good must come along as well. It's the balance of things. As these two battle, one will learn his destiny is not intertwined like the others. Another will come and Charmed as we know is about to change. Welcome to the future.
1. Nothing Remotely Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

To the brunette petite woman it was like any other day. One would say normal. Although her life was anything but normal. Sure she woke up like any other ordinary woman, lying next to the man she loved. He was a kind man. An absolute angel who had given her all she ever asked for. Love and three beautiful children. Her first born had been a shine of destiny. Her eldest boy that was special everyway she could possibly think of. He was kind like his father, creative by his means of his favorite hobby and job, photography, like his aunt Prue, handsome, and powerful with gifts that he was able to uphold on his own.

Then there was her second child. Another boy. He had been a miracle. He was the hero in the family, saving them all from a terrible fate. He was determined, stubborn, and passionate, like herself, enhancing his skills in the kitchen also like herself.

Finally there was her third and last child. A girl. The one she presumed would come first but instead came last of all. She was like her great grandmother. Caring, independent, persuasive and strong. She proved those traits, having moved out of the nest and gone along with her life of normality, writing for those who need guidance and an open door.

The woman contemplated every morning, cup of coffee in hand, as she stared out into the window thinking only to herself in silence. The blonde head of her husband was at school preparing for again another day at work teaching those who needed to be taught. Of course unlike most schools her husband was an expert in other areas teaching magic instead of mathematics. In fact that was the whole reason why the woman contemplated. Her children where nothing but normal. No one in her family was normal. They were all destined in there own individual ways. Witches who protected innocents and truth.

This brunette mother destiny had been intertwined with her three sisters. Prue, the eldest of the Halliwell girls had been her rock. She had sacrificed herself countless times until finally her fate was decided and she had been killed during an attack. Her younger sister Phoebe, had searched for love until she found it, literally, with a cupid pointing her the way. She, like her daughter, had been talented with a pen. Giving advice to those who sought it. Her gift of empathy giving her insight on problems of others. Finally there was Paige, her half baby sister. Paige had difficulty with her destiny the most. Complex signs confusing her. Being a witch or whitelighter, was not an easy task to balance. But her life turned, finding her sisters, helping people, and finding her wonderful husband, Henry who had the same passion and out look on things as her. Together they had made the Charmed Ones, three powerful witches who saved the world countless times and hundreds of people.

"Oh I am so late!" a voice said that pulled Piper out of her muses. Through the kitchen door came another addition to her life. Will Sinclair. Will was a tall twenty four year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a mysterious recklessness of a young boy while being thoughtfully mature young man at the same time. He had small little hairs that could be considered for a small beard. But he was half manticore, half demon and half mortal. None the less he was also considered a Halliwell and had a small blessed triquetra medallion hidden under his shirt to prove it. Not that he went around showing it off. In fact while he never took it off he never really wore it out in the open. It stayed hidden under his shirt and he barely ever talked about it. Will had moved in when Melinda, Piper's daughter had moved out.

Then again feet scuffled as her second son, Chris, came running in, heading for the coffee pot that was brewing the corner and looked around for what Piper knew more or less was his backpack.

"Has anyone seen my bag?" Her son asked.

"It's in the sunroom. Good morning and thank you." Wyatt, her first, came in his blonde hair still messy as he grabbed the coffee mug from Chris and drank it before his brother could protest. Piper saw Will smirked at the two as her second child began to say something rude.

"Christopher." She warned. He turned a glare type pout on her before Will shoved a muffin in his hands.

"You still need a ride?" The blonde witch asked. Chris mumbled something of a yes as he walked out to get his backpack. Wyatt turned to Will replied with a yes before running back upstairs for his hospital badge.

"Is Henry here yet?" Chris called out as he shoved an extra pair of clothes into his backpack zipping it back up.

"No, but he better get here soon because…" Wyatt began as Will ran back into the kitchen camera in hand.

"You might need this buddy." He laughed as Wyatt look down at the most important equipment he would need for today's shoot.

"I knew I stole this coffee for a reason." Wyatt added as he took another sip of the hot liquid before placing it in the sink.

"Heads up." Piper called as she tossed a brown paper bag over the island to Wyatt who caught it before walking out. She tossed another bag at Will who grabbed his smiling his goodbye and followed suit. "Chris!"

Her son's head appeared through the door way before catching his own bag and follow the two others who shouted their goodbyes.

"I love you." Piper called out only to get the door closing in reply. A moment later the back door opened in walked her tall nephew, Henry Jr. He had long brown hair like his mother, which was gelled in spike and his large brown eyes were tired but alert. Henry was Paige's eldest child. He was the quietest out of the entire family but he was a brilliant witch. Keeping to himself mainly it wasn't until later--in his late teens-- that Piper found out that he had a passion for music. As he graduated magic school he later on went to college, getting a masters in business. Piper who had started her restaurant gave him an ultimate graduation gift. The ownership to her beloved club, P3.

She gave him a loving smile as he made his way over to the coffee pot.

"Hey Sweetie." She smiled as he simply replied with an uncomfortable 'hi.'

Suddenly Wyatt strode in long steps before placing his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Hey Henry?"

"Yeah." The younger witch distantly replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"In order for you to get a ride to the club you need to be in the car." Wyatt patiently told him knowing that his cousin was tired. "So…let's go. Bye mom." He added steering his cousin out the door.

Oh yes, this petite woman's family was anything but normal.


	2. Rare War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Cerberus didn't stop in his long strides as he made his way through the caverns of firestones. Here and there demons would be walking in one direction quick to walk in the other as he passed. Soon he came to a large stone door, nodding to the guards, one who waved his hand over the dark stone which disappeared long enough for Cerberus to step through. The demon found himself in a dark room lit dimly by several waxed candles. Before him was a crouched figure, standing in front of a limestone table, a lone bowl of dark liquid rested in the center. The figure muttered as if they had barely noticed his entrance.

"The…" Cerberus began but with a swift raised hand he was silenced by the figure.

"I've seen it. If my plan is to succeed we must strike now more than ever." The figure spoke. "With a rise of evil, good will soon try to balance. We must take out the higher threats now."

"That is why I have come. The underworld has been in hiding too long. News of a chance to take back the world as caused havoc. Demons are trying to take control, build armies, gain power. With all do respect, how do you plan to gain their trust in you?"

"Because Cerberus, none of those pathetic wannabes have what I have." The figure turned sharply to the demon who flinched involuntarily. "You better remember who you're talking to and mind your tone."

"Yes, my liege." The demon bowed his head.

"But you are right. It is high time I take control of the situation before I have to take down yet another competitor and that's just messy." The figure turned back to the table leaning against it with their hands balled. "Set up a war council. We have to act quickly."

* * *

"That's great guys." Wyatt automatically said as he took another photograph letting his camera snap with a flash. Henry however was barely paying attention with his headphones on his head as he scratched the vinyl disks before letting them play again. Wyatt was moving around taking shots of different angles as his two models posed in one of P3's booths, martinis in hand.

Henry unconsciously bobbed his head to the music as he looked at his computer too see that it was still collecting the data.

"So Henry when do you plan on actually moving into a real place?" Wyatt asked.

"I like my apartment." Henry replied bobbing his head still.

"Your apartment is the back office."

"And you still live at home with your mother." Henry smirked as he spoke his reply out loud.

"Touché." Wyatt smiled at his cousin's jab. One of the models moved over to the other whispering in her ear as the other smiled with a lustful glance to the left. "Perfect!"

"You DJing tonight?" He asked.

"Yep. Over time, I'm short a bartender." Henry sighed as he took off his head phones, jumping down from the stage and moving over to the back bringing over a crate that presumably had alcohol of some type inside.

"Well that sucks." Wyatt over expressed his reply taking another picture with his camera. "Hey thanks again for letting me use the club. It would have taken forever to find another place, book it, and then set everything up."

"Yeah well you can make up for it by bartending tonight." Henry said as he lifted a crate of glasses, dishrag in hand.

"Very subtle."

"Hey you owe me." Henry sighed as he placed a few glasses on the wine glass rack. "Without my love you'd be doing this photo shoot in the alley out back."

Wyatt again gave an over dramatic sigh. Turning quickly, he took a picture of Henry while he was cleaning another glass. Henry jumped and nearly dropped glass, catching it before it hit the marble counter. Blushing slightly he ducked his head and continued to clean the glass.

"Don't do that." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Hey I was only kidding." Wyatt half smiled. His cousin was always high-strung. "I'll clock in at eight."

* * *

Chris let his hand sit lightly on the knife blade as he cut the grilled chicken breast. He wiped his hands on the white dish rag, throwing it back over his shoulder, scooping the meat into his hand and tossing it onto the salad made up of about three thousand different colored greens, pouring the sweet smelling dressing over it. Sprinkling white snowflakes of cheese he placed the finished dish on the counter before moving back over to the stove. Swishing the frying pan, penne flipped in the air as a small flame licked the oxygen. Chris placed the pan back down and poured the red sauce onto the cooked noodles sprinkling a few green flakes of basil.

"Chris?" Amy a tall gangly waitress walked in through the swinging door.

"Yeah." He answered pouring the pasta into a pale white bowl.

"He says he wants it rarer."

"What?!" Chris banged his head slightly on a hanging pot as he looked at the waitress holding the steak on the plate.

"That's what he said." Amy shrugged placing the plate down.

"It's lunch. Who even eats steak at lunch!?" Chris groaned as he took the plate. "Caroline, finish this up for me."

"Sure thing." Caroline said as she took over at the stove for Chris.

"Hey, Chris, something's off with this." A tall man, James, turned to the young witch holding out a wooden spoon filled with a spicy orange sauce. Chris grabbed the spoon and took sip of the sauce as he moved over to the grill in the back, James following closely behind him.

"Add salt and a few diced jalapeños." Chris answered as he set down the plate of unwanted steak and opened the freezer grabbing another large piece of beef. "I swear to God if he sends this one back I'm just going to through a frozen one at him."

"What was wrong with it?" A tall dark skinned woman, Dynisty, asked as she took a sip of a tall glass of lemonade.

"First there was too much fat, then it didn't have the spices and mushroom flavor, now it's not rare enough." Chris flopped the cold raw meat onto the grill letting it hiss as steam emitted itself from the heat. Walking over to the fridge he grabbed a few cold spices and threw them on the steak letting the juice soak up the flavor. Breathing a deep breath Chris leaned against the empty space on the counter closing his eyes. When he opened them again Dynisty was holding out the glass for him.

"Thanks." He said as he took the glass from her and took a gulp of the sweet liquid.

"Chris?" Amy came back in calling the chef's name. Chris made some loud noise as he slugged his shoulders. "He wants chicken now."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chris threw his hands up in the air.

"And he wants to see you when it's done." Amy smiled sympathetically before walking back out.

"Someone give me something sharp and pointy." The brunette took another deep breath before looking around. "Finish this up for me and put it with the pile."

"Sure thing sweetie." Dynisty smiled as she placed the lemonade down and moved over to the grill. The pile was any untouched food that people had sent back for some reason, right now the pile consisted of three soon to be four steaks that they sent to the homeless shelter down the road.

"Amy, if he asks for anything free, refund, whatever don't give it too him. He used that up making me make him three freaking steaks." Chris called to the ruby red haired waitress. She nodded before walking back out the swinging door with a tray full of food on her shoulder.

* * *

"Brethren!" Cerberus called out silencing the crowd of demons, the leaders from all kinds before him. Darklighters, warlocks, kazi demons, manticores, the vampire queen, grimlocks, seers, and other varies creatures turned their attention to the demon before them. "To long have we been kept in hiding. Ever since the Triad has failed us we have been forced to squabble amongst ourselves. To long have we been forced to live this life of hardship. But before you I give, a leader unlike any other."

"And what says you that this leader is any different than any of the others who claimed to liberate us?" The vampire queen spoke aloud.

"Too many of our kind have died before, following _leaders. _Why should more die?" A darklighter questioned.

"Because I have something different, something more valuable than any of the others who have tried and failed you, had." A voice came. A tall demon walked in front of the crowd. The young woman cocked her head slightly, her long curled blonde hair sliding behind her back slightly.

A brute demon laughed loudly at the scene. Pointing at her he turned to the others who laughed. This weak demon claimed to have power none of the others had. Cerberus barked loudly like a rabid dog, hunching his shoulders, his eyes dilating. But the woman raised her hand keeping him at bay and for a moment the room was silent before the brute demon screamed in agony, fire engulfing his body. Throwing his arms up he yelled in anguish, his body exploding into black ashes.

"Anyone else?" The blonde demon questioned with a raised eyebrow of annoyance.

"Let her speak." A seer spoke up from the back. "You are Hecate. Let her show us what she has to offer for our loyalty."

"Thank you." Hecate nodded her head folding her arms. She smiled. No demon dared challenged a seer. Turning to a guard he nodded and walked out returning shortly with another. The two walked out throwing a crumpled form in front of Hecate. The form groaned before attempting to get up. The blonde demon lifted a leg, pressing her heel down on the tip of the dark arrow sticking out of his back. Squirming the body screamed out until Hecate lifted her foot letting him roll over panting.

"Bitch." The voice was male. Hecate sighed before bending down lifting the man by grabbing a handful of his dirt blonde hair. The man was muscular man, with an underlining jaw, and a small stubble. The outsider was distinguishable by his clothes. His white button down shirt was stained with blood from the arrow wound, and his dark jeans were torn and dirty along with his gray suit jacket that had one of the sleeves torn.

"A whitelighter?" A grimlock roared. The whitelighter's face was sweaty and pale as the poison from the arrow seeped through his body. His forest green eyes were glassed over when he opened them only to seal them shut as Hecate gave another yank of his hair.

"How is a whitelighter supposed to help us?" A siren growled.

"Because…This whitelighter is to be the _Charmed Ones'_ new whitelighter." Hecate smugly replied. Bending down she didn't release the whitelighter's hair, simple placing her head on the side of his face. "Isn't that right, Dean?"

"I'd…tell you to go to Hell… but seeing as we're already here." Dean mumbled grunting as Hecate pulled on the back of his head.

"The Charmed Ones already had a whitelighter." An annoyed demon sighed as he crossed his arms, leaning against a stone pillar.

"Actually they had two." Another warlock added.

"Who said I was talking about the First Charmed Ones?" Hecate let her eyebrow rise as the revelation dawned on the faces in the crowd. "Evil has grown in power and to balance that so has good. Prophecies have been made and a new set of Charmed Ones are to be connected. Tonight, on the eve of the death of their ancestor, Melinda Warren."

A loud rumble came from the crowd. Hecate let Dean drop on the ground who had passed out at some point from the pain.

"We have to act, today to take out the new Charmed Ones." A harpie squealed.

"But which witches are the charmed Ones?" Another argued.

"The middle sister, Phoebe's daughters." Someone called out.

"No. It's one daughter from each sister." A warlock calmly and thoughtfully said aloud.

"It's the pure blood witches in the family." A vampire stormed.

"All of you are wrong." Hecate growled.

"Well who do you think it is then?" A banshee hissed. Hecate placed her hands on her hips flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"If you had let me finished I would have told you." Holding up a fire ball she waited for someone to say something else. No one did. "The first time, the Halliwell line was made up of women. The first generation of Charmed Ones were _women. _Melinda Warren was a _woman. _But times have changed and rules were broken. This time three half breeds of Halliwell blood, male heirs, are the new Charmed Ones. Follow me. Kill these new thorns in our spines and we can take back what was once ours."

* * *

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes as a stoutly man was reprimanding him. Every once in a while he would indicate the food with his knife, fork in the other.

"In most occasions I would have up and left with this kind of blah blah. Blah blah blah blah." Chris was pretty good with toning people out. Occasionally he would wrap his arms around him and nod solemnly. He was a pretty good actor too.  
"And furthermore…"

"Sir I truly am sorry. I would stay longer but I have to get to the kitchen." _Because if you hadn't noticed the dining room is filled with other people who don't seem to have a problem with their food. But that might just be because they don't eat rare steaks for lunch! _Chris left out the last part before turning his back on the man and began walking back to the kitchen. The young witch was stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Excuse me, but did I hear that man say you're the chef?" Another man asked. Chris attempted to pull his arm free as he felt the grip tighten. The man leaned forward and spoke in a lower tone for only Chris to here. "I'd come with me kid or I start throwing fireballs."

As if to demonstrate he held his hand under the table a large ball of fire floating in his palm.

* * *

"Thanks girls." Wyatt called as he watched the models walk out of the club to their cars. Henry swung a trash bag over his shoulder before grabbing an empty wood crate in his other hand. "Alright, I'm going to head these over to my editor. You want me to take those?"

"Nah, go ahead. Just show up on time tonight." Henry smiled. Wyatt laughed as he shoved a large hand onto his spiky head tossing his hair around. Henry pushed his hand off and started walked out towards the back.

Using his hand with the crate in it he pushed the back door open and walked out into the alley. Tossing the crate over into the pile of recyclables he moved to the dumpster. He froze slightly listening around him. The alley was silent, dead as night and he was alone. San Francisco fog hung low and the clouds rolled silently as a front moved in. Hesitantly Henry moved again lifting the trash bag into the green dumpster.

"Here witchy witchy." A voice whistled. Henry spun around hand out to the side. No one was there.

A sinister snicker bellowed in Henry's ear before he began to choke, a gold light beaming from his throat. Gasping for breath he fell to his knees, a grimlock revealed himself from hiding behind a small opening in the alley. Henry began to panic but not because several more demons shimmered in behind the deathly white grimlock. No there was an entirely different reason.

His powers didn't work.


	3. Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Henry coughed violently as his vision blurred from the lack of oxygen. The grimlock sneered down at him and he was vaguely aware of cheers coming from behind him. But then the grimlock tumbled to the ground releasing his magical hold. Wyatt growled as he was pushed off by the deathly colored demon.

Coughing, Henry fell on all fours as the much need air filled his lungs but before he could stand he felt two large hands grab for his arms. Henry tried to push off the wall to throw off the attacker but a third came kicking him hard in the stomach. The grimlock held his hand out towards Wyatt who orbed out quickly. He rematerialized behind the demon and kicked him in the back. Wyatt ducked down as a trash can was thrown at him. The brute demon who had joined in grabbed the blonde witch by the back of the neck only for Wyatt to place pressure on the demon's elbow, allowing Wyatt to drop back onto his feet.

Henry loosened his muscles freeing his arm from the demon's grasp and turned with a swift punch to a warlock. Spinning he fell to the ground with a thud clutching his arm, his shoulder bleeding freely from the energyball that came from behind him. He yelped as a hand lifted him by pulling on his hair. A warlock threw the young witch's body like a rag into a wall watching as he crumpled to the floor. He lunged at Henry, atheme in hand, and plunged the blade to his heart. Henry grabbed his hand stopping the blade, the tip dangerously close to his shirt. Panting Henry pushed the atheme towards the pale warlock who in turn tried pushing the blade back. Henry released one hand from the atheme and moved to his opponent's wrist twisting it. The atheme dropped to the ground and Henry kicked it out of both their grasps. But then the warlock grabbed his forearm, twisted it harshly behind his back and pulled up. Henry yelled as he felt his shoulder pop causing him to drop to his knees. He felt several kicks to his stomach, his breath leaving him again.

Wyatt turned calling for the atheme before shoving it into a demon's chest. He needed to get to Henry who had the bigger group of demons attacking him but he couldn't risk using his energy blast while Henry was still mixed in the group of attackers. His cousin had a lot of fight in him but not enough to last him long, a reason why he had developed the defensive power. But why wasn't he using it?!

"Henry!" Wyatt called concentrating on the form of his cousin who appeared in a group of orbs next to him on the ground. Picking him up with one hand Henry grasped his stomach painfully as the movement jarred his ribs. "What's wrong with your powers?!"

"They're not working." Henry heaved a breath as they backed into a brick wall. Nodding quickly Wyatt grabbed hold of Henry's elbow.

"Alright _then_ we need to get out of here."

"Why leaving so soon, twice blessed?" A demon growled moving in front of the pack who were edging closer to the two witches. He was tall with jet black hair and stone cold eyes. Bending on all fours he growled loudly like a dog, barking at the two witches.

Wyatt's eyes darkened when he saw another demon shimmered in, atheme to someone's throat. Chris in his black pants and white chef shirt was shoved against the brick wall as the demon held his arm high behind his back. He turned him around to face the other two witches and shoved the blade of the atheme closer to Chris's neck. But quickly Chris grabbed his arm and twisted it, kicking him.

"Wyatt, my po-" Chris began but stopped with a gasp as he felt a sharp pain take away his speech. Looking down he saw the arrow head sticking out of his stomach and slowly felt himself drop to the ground hard. The darklighter on the roof of P3 smiled before orbing out disappearing into dark purple lights. A light blue shield appeared around Chris's body, another around Wyatt and Henry. The demon who barked before then crashed into the wall of magic and fell to the ground with a whimper.

Flicking his hand, the shield still up in Chris's direction, a large golden wall of energy appeared. Shrill screams filled Henry's ears as demons fled trying to out run the magic. Only the dog demon shimmered out in time. Breathing deeply through his nose Wyatt dropped his hands and spun around to Henry.

"Are you alr-" But he was interrupted by a pained scream. Chris dropped back to the ground twisting as the painful poison coursed through his body.

"Oh my God." Wyatt gasped as Chris cried out again. Wyatt slid down to the younger witch scooping him up in his arms. The darklighter arrow must have moved because Chris screamed loudly again. Henry dropped to his knees numbly and raised his hands to inspect the arrow. "Henry don't touch that!" Wyatt said sharply causing his cousin to flinch at the tone, pulling his hands back. Wyatt calmed his voice. "OK. Alright buddy." he tried to relax himself as he felt the younger man tremble. Blood was starting to flow onto Wyatt's shirt. Wyatt held onto Chris, looking around panicked making sure no one was around. "You're going to be ok." And with that Wyatt orbed them out of the alley.

* * *

Cerberus flinched as the darklighter next to him cried out with a death shrill scream. Bursting into his flames his crossbow disintegrated.

"You've ruined everything!" Hecate shouted in outrage. Cerberus bowed his head.

"We did everything you told…"

"NO! You didn't!" The blonde demon stopped him.

"But we successfully wounded one of the Charmed Ones." Cerberus pleaded.

"Yes and in the process alerted the others. It's only a matter of time before they figure out what we know." Hecate snapped at the demon.

"But…"

"I've told you, when there is a yin there is a yang. We need to split yang up! You made them stronger by attacking them together. That means attacking them _separately_, weakening them." Hecate growled. "And I distinctly told you to attack the Charmed Ones. If memory serves correctly there are _three _of them."

"But we did attack them. All three of them were half breeds." Cerberus trembled slightly as the blonde demon's wrath didn't die down. "They were half breeds, with Halliwell blood in them. What…"

"Did you honestly think the Twice Blessed is the only half breed with Halliwell blood flowing through his veins?!"

Cerberus froze. "Wha…What?!"

Hecate moved behind her large desk, slamming a paper onto the wood. Cerberus slowly walked to the desk and looked. She was pointing at the white dot that sat in the middle of the yin side of the ancient symbol. Hecate raised an eyebrow, flexing her jaw as she waited for Cerberus to figure out her meaning.

* * *

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted mid orb as the three of them materialized in the foyer. Panting Chris let his head fall back as he squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of white hot pain came from his stomach. Feet walking on the floor was louder than it should be and the room seemed to spin endlessly in an unformed circle.

Piper ran in, Henry shortly behind her as she saw both her sons on the floor, Chris in Wyatt's arms. "Oh my God." She felt her breath leave her as she dropped to her knees pushing her long strands of hair behind her ear. Unconsciously she placed her hand on his head wiping the warm sweat off Chris's head. Her hands slowly made their way to the dark arrow sticking out of his stomach, and she bit back the urge to shout out her husband's name knowing he couldn't hear her like he used to.

"Wyatt, go get some towels." She ordered slightly pushing her son aside. The blonde witch began to protest. "Go."

"Henry, hold Chris up." Piper watched as Henry shakily sat down behind Chris. Chris's breath hitched at the movement but the brunette witch bite his lip. Henry grabbed hold of Chris's hand. The storm outside rumbled noticeably shaking the ceiling chandler. Wyatt orbed in with a bundle of old towels quickly handing them to his mother. Piper unfolded the light pink color towel and cautiously placed it over the tip of arrow head. With a wince she snapped the end off tuning out Chris's short lived yell.

"Henry, hold him." Piper said in her hard tone. Henry nodded grabbing hold of Chris shoulders. She started to grab the broke arrow but decided against it and switched places with Henry so that he was holding Chris up from the front and she was grabbing the arrow from behind. Wyatt watched impatiently from the sidelines as the two worked.

"Alright peanut. On the count of three. Ok." Piper said softly as she wiped his forehead again. "One…Two…"

She pulled the arrow out.

"Three." Chris screamed caused Henry to wince again. "Wyatt."

Piper didn't need to say more Wyatt was on his knees next to Chris and Henry, hands held out on one side of the wound. The soft golden glow appeared beneath Wyatt's hands. But something was wrong. Piper's eyes widened as the soft healing power didn't absorb itself into her son's body and heal the now free flowing arrow wound

"What are you doing?" Henry asked looking at Wyatt.

"I'm not doing anything. Chris?" Wyatt defended keeping his hands by the arrow wound in frustration. Chris who had fallen unconsciously had his head lying on Henry's shoulder, his breathing coming in short and raspy. "He's not letting me heal him!"

"Just concentrate!" Henry said in panicked frustration.

"I'm trying!" Wyatt voiced loudly.

"Paige!" Piper called louder than the two arguing boys. With half a second blue orbs filled the Halliwell Manor ceiling before forming into the woman known as Paige, Piper's sister. Paige with her long curly dark brown hair in a ponytail looked at Piper confused. Piper shook her head and pointed to Chris. Paige bent down beside Wyatt who was still trying to heal Chris.

"Wyatt, you need to move." Paige softly said to her frantic nephew. But the blonde witch just shook his head.

"No, I got it."

"Wy…"

"I can get it!"

"No," Piper said softly bowing her head as she stood behind him. "You can't. Let Paige try and we'll figure out why it isn't working after Chris is healed."

Wyatt flexed his jaw silently before dropping his hands in defeat. Paige raised her hands quickly with an intake of breath before the soft golden glow illuminated her palms. Nothing was happening.

"Paige…" Piper's voice cracked with panic. But then the soft glow magically soaked into Chris's wound, healing the fabric and skin. The unconscious brunette witch gasped as he shot straight up nearly knocking Henry down. Gulping for air his green eyes searched frantically throughout the room until they landed on Henry.

"Oh thank God." Paige breathed as Piper gathered Chris into her arms.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" Piper mumbled as she kissed his head.

"Ok…what happened?!" Chris asked uncertainly as Piper began to rock him back and forth. "Mom…Mom stop, I'm fine."

When Piper finally released him he turned to Henry. "He didn't hit you did he?!"

It took a moment before an expression of an unknown emotion came across his smooth features. "No."

"Was he supposed to?" Wyatt jumped back into the conversation. Did Chris gain a new power? The demons had attacked Henry first maybe…

"No, it's nothing. It's fine." Chris flexed his jaw and Henry's eyes searched the floor boards.

"What happened?" Paige as she raised her hands to try and heal Henry who was now sporting a split lip and a swollen cut above his eyebrow along with the energyball wound. A frown appeared on her beautiful features as the bruises and cuts didn't heal. "My healing power is out."

"I don't understand." Chris said as he stood from the floor.

"Neither do I." A familiar voice chimed in.

"Leo?" Piper looked to see her husband close the secret door to Magic School before rushing down the stairs.

"Piper, we have a big problem." Piper cocked her head as she noticed the out of breath tone in her husband's voice. He was still wearing his dark robes but they were disheveled and lope sided as if Leo thought they were in the way.

"What…" She began but Leo took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Dean's missing."


	4. Arrow Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but I do own the idea of Third Prophecies**

The next breath Dean took made him cough violently, his throat to dry to show mercy. Lying in silence for a moment he groaned once more.

He remembered he forgot to leave the lesson plans for the teacher aid.

To that is what Dean Winchester, former hunter of demons, ghosts, hairy beast, and anything else you could think of, had become. Instead of worrying about keeping himself alive everyday he was worrying about lesson plans and the tests that he was supposed to give next Friday.

Puckering his face in preparation of the pain he lifted his head up and looked down at the wound that was bleeding heavily and the fire lit dirty room of his surroundings.

Letting his head fall back down he closed his eyes for a moment. Even if he was thinking about tests and lesson plans he was still a Winchester. Stubborn and hard. And he knew because of who he was he was never going to give up his charges for his own self. In the obvious perspective they were far more important than he was. But his duties weren't done yet and he attempted to come up with a plan to warn them. Tell them of what he knew that they probably did not.

All of which turned out with him orbing. But A. there was an arrow sticking out of his back and B. Hecate made sure he was in anti-orbing prison. But again he was a Winchester. He'd find a way soon.

* * *

Henry winced as Will wrapped the bandage around his shoulder. The white gauze covering the fireball mark.

"I still don't understand why more weren't dead. You could have taken all of them in your sleep." Will joked causing Henry to smirk.

"They got me by surprise."

"Oh please." Will continued before his face got serious. "You gonna tell me what really happened?"

"I don't know. It's like the whole underworld got together and decided to rebel. But they attacked me." Henry spoke softly in thought.

"What do you me 'but they attacked me.' Who do you think they would attack, Paul Newman?" Will finished wrapping the bandage and tapped it, biting his bottom lip to look at up the young man with a hint of worry. "What's on you mind?"

"The thing is…why attack all three of us. Chris, Wyatt, and I." Henry scratched the side of his face as he pulled on his shirt. "Why not the immediate threat?"

Will stopped and looked at the younger man for a moment.

"You mean the sisters?"

"It would have been the logical choice. They weren't expecting it so they easily could have been taken out of the picture. They're the only ones who were able to defeat the high powered leaders that eventually led to the down fall of the underworld."

"You think this has something to do with Dean's disappearance?"

"I think it have everything to do with Dean's disappearance." Henry replied.

"What do the others think?" Will hesitantly asked.

"Wyatt just thinks it may have something to do with an uprising. That maybe they needed a whitelighter to get to the Elders or magic school."

"But you think otherwise."

"…I just think that there is something more with Dean's disappearance."

"That instead of looking for the big bad they should be looking for Dean." Will concluded watching over at Henry who nod in meek reply. "Well did you tell the others about this?"

"Will…what do think the others would say? Wyatt's plan is far more detailed than mine and it makes more sense. But something tells me Dean's the key to all of this. And…"

Henry watched as Will seemed to think about this. He was going to comment but suddenly a loud shrill chime went off. Will slid open his pager and frowned as he read the screen. Sliding the opening the large piece of plastic shut he placed attached the sidekick back to his hip and stood up.

"I got to go. There was an accident with a bus. Listen when I get my break I'll check out with some sources. Call if you need anything." And without another word Will walked out, his car engine quickly filling Henry's ears.

* * *

"Him." Wyatt pointed to a picture of a demon in the book. "He definitely seemed like the leader of the group."

"Cerberus, an upper level demon who has the characteristics of a dog also known as a Hell hound. He was servant to the Source until the Source was vanquished and is able to take the form of a large black dog." Paige spoke aloud.

"Do we need Phoebe?" Piper asked softly keeping her arms crossed. Leo had gone back to magic school to make sure Laura, Penelope, Max, and Patty stayed there. She had called Billy to going find Prue and Melinda. If demons were attacking the Charmed Ones children then Piper wanted the ones who weren't under her watch at this time in Magic School.

"No, there's a potion. We should be fine." Paige spoke to which Piper nodded. With a knock on the door Henry slowly walked in biting his bottom lip.

"Will's gone." Again Piper nodded.

"Alright Paige do you think you can make the potion. I'll call Phoebe and let her know that she should keep an eye on Coop."

"Sure thing, I just need to get home and pick up Henry, take him to Magic School."

"Wyatt, can you pick up grandpa and take him there too?" Piper turned to her eldest who nodded before orbing out, Paige following shortly.

"Henry, have you seen Chris?"

"I think he's downstairs." Henry spoke before shoving his hands in his pocket. "Hey Aunt Piper?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Piper replied flipping through the book. Henry cringed placing a hand to his lower abdomen as the sharp pain hit him. "Henry?"

"I…uh… I think I have an idea?" The twenty two year old said rubbing the cramp in his stomach softly as Piper looked up at him.

* * *

Chris gasped as he held around his middle sliding down against the wall of the basement. Letting his head fall forward he cringed at the cramps in his stomach and brought his legs up to his chest. Breathing through his nose and out through his mouth he waited for the nausea to wave off. Relaxing his limps once more he looked down. He had changed into a pair of jeans and shirt quickly before sprinting out, which was when he felt faint at first. His stomach was in knots and a sharp pain twisted in his gut. Moistening his mouth he licked his lips and slowly lifted his shirt gasping at the site before him. What was a welt at the time was now a large open gash that was blue and purple on his abdomen. It wasn't bleeding out which Chris didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. The arrow wound had reopened.


	5. Cramping Thunder

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed_

Henry silently made his way into the kitchen, ignoring his aunt's eyes of pity on the back of his head and the small sliver of tension that filled the air between them. The conversation about his possible theories hadn't gone well and he could see why. Wyatt's plan made more sense than his, it had less flaws, and more motives. But Henry's gut and instincts were telling him, he was right.

... His aunt however had very cautiously disagreed with him in attempts to spare his feelings.

He watched as the water boiled in the round metal pot before making his way over to his stash of food he kept at the house. Opening the package of noodles he heard his aunt sigh.

"Henry, sweetie, _I am a chef_. Just let me..." Piper finally spoke as Henry kept his back to her. Rolling his eyes he moved over to the cupboard to grab a small white porcelain bowl.

"I can make my own food, Aunt Piper." He replied simply. Piper gave a small smile as she looked down. Every single one of her nieces and sons, even Will, allowed her to pamper them with her food but Henry remained the same. Stubbornly independent.

Locking his jaw he breathed silently concentrating on the bubbles of the boiling pot, he's need to do something driving him crazy more than his hunger.

Then it hit. The spearing pain felt like someone had taken the kitchen knife and rammed it into his back. His heart dropped to his stomach as the cramps twisted his insides. Instinctively he curled inwards with a hiss, balling his fists. With a gasp he nearly fell as his palm hit the scolding hot pan and stove, splashing water on his hand.

"Henry?" Piper asked turning back to her nephew. "Oh God. Alright." The older witch led the young man over to the sink, turning cold water on and sticking the burnt palm under it. Running to the fridge she grabbed a dishrag and two ice cubes, giving it to Henry.

"Piper?" Leo's voice echoed as he entered through the magic school door.

"In here." Piper called to her husband, his head soon appearing in the door way. Seeing the two he rushed forward asking,

"What happened?!" Leo moved in place of his wife taking Henry's hand.

Migrating into the dining room Piper cleared a place for them as Leo maneuvered his nephew to the table. Handing her husband the first aid kit Piper rushed back to the kitchen, turning on the chandelier light.

"Great." Piper groaned as the bulbs stayed unlit.

Henry hissed as he withdrew his hand from Leo's. The older man gave him an apologetic look and held out his in offering as Henry hesitantly allowed him to see his palm again.

The skin was already a flaming red, blisters appearing across the burn. His hand was pulsing, throbbing even more as he looked at it. Leo probed it here and there.

Returning quickly with more ice Piper stepped back and gave Leo space as he looked through the medical kit.

Jumping back Piper watched as blue soft childlike glow of orbs appeared next to her before they formed into the tall figure of her son, Wyatt. Glancing at his mother and then at his cousin and father he spoke,

"Uh...I dropped grandpa off. What happened?" Piper turned to Henry noticing at the urgency in Wyatt's voice.

"That's what I'd like to know." Henry felt his face redden at the sudden attention, Leo, Piper, and Wyatt staring at him in anticipation. He opened his mouth and stopped. For some reason the next words that came out of his mouth so easily flowed into a sentence it was as if he hadn't said them at all.

"Wasn't pay attention." He sheepishly lied. "Sorry."

Sighing Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wyatt, would you go to Magic School. I need someone to watch the girls and..."

"Actually, I was thinking I might head down to the underworld and..." Wyatt began but Piper shook her head.

"No, absolutely not."

"But..."

"No, Wyatt. It is too dangerous."

"But..."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Piper said sternly causing her son's eyes to flash with anger before they went to controlled frustration. "If they are using Dean to get to magic school they'll be sitting ducks. We don't know what exactly we're dealing with right now and I need you to protect the rest of the family incase something goes wrong."

Piper hated the fact she had used the "if-something-happens" card but she needed Wyatt to watch after the cousins while she and her sisters figured this out. His nostrils flaring in the slightest he nodded his head, orbing out in silence. Piper sighed placing a hand on her forehead before walking back into the kitchen to make some tea, she needed her head to be cleared to think properly.

When Leo was done wrapping Henry's hand in gauze Henry hastened his leave from the room and jumped up the stairs by two hurrying to retreat to the soothing walls of the attic.

But as he reached the closed door he furrowed his brow, noises causing him to tense. If it was a demon he should have called for Piper seeing as how he was after all, powerless but he kept quiet and slowly opened the door. Wyatt was rushing around gathering potion bottles, pen, paper, and anything else that looked inauspicious.

"Wyatt..." Henry spoke aloud causing his cousin to look up at him in determination.

"Not now, Henry." He said in a final tone that was clip.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked all though it was rather obvious to him what the answer was. Wyatt was preparing to go down to the underworld against Piper's wishes. He spoke again with slight strain in his voice to not push Wyatt further into his mad dashes of potion finding and spell copying. "Are you going to look for Dean?"

"No, I'm going to find this guy, Cerberus, vanquish him, then hopefully that will lead me to where ever Dean is."

"Hopefully?" Henry said in almost disbelief. Had anyone listened to him at all!? And from the look on Wyatt's face he had and he had ignored it.

"Henry, listen I know you're worried about Dean but..."

Shaking his head Henry felt the irritation bubble inside of him, as the low rumble of thunder from outside echoed the wall of the Manor.

"Wyatt, you're not listening to me! I don't know what or why, but there is something out there bigger than this guy. And...it has something to do with Dean."

"We've been over this, Henry. It makes more sense this way." He said as if Henry had spoke of something so trivial as to the type of cheese he enjoyed. "Yeah there is a slighter chance of finding Dean but my main concern right now is to take out the immediate threat, and that's Cerberus, no one else." He softened his tone as if he was talking to a five year old once more and placed his hand on Henry's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I promise I'll find Dean."

Wyatt stepped back and apologized before Henry could protest. "I'm sorry, Hen." And with the flick of his wrist Henry fell down on the ground limply, Wyatt's sleeping charm giving him plenty of time to get away from his mother before Henry had the chance to tell the others where he was going. Orbing his passed out cousin onto the couch he orbed out of the Manor and made his way down to the underworld.

* * *

Chris winced at the intrusion of light before him. Long thick robes danced across the floor as the tall Indian woman stared down at him pitiless. Clenching his jaw he pulled himself into a sitting position glaring at her, recognizing her smooth face with distaste.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded from the seer holding onto his stomach.

"I have done nothing, Christopher." She said in a flat tone. Chris rolled his eyes and ignored the nausea it brought with him.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"There are powers at play far bigger than I." The Seer was indifferent to the insult towards her from the younger witch. "I am simply here to warn you."

"What the hell do you want with me?" Chris spat.

"I have foreseen what is to come if you and your brothers fail." She said emotion showing on her face for the first time. "It would be an end of all of us."

"Isn't that what always happens?" Chris exasperated in a tired tone as he suppressed the wince as more fire shot up from his stomach. "Why are you here?!"

"While I dare not resist the powers at work here I am not so willing to lay my neck down as sacrifice for _her_ like the others of my side. Merely…assistance."

"What?"

The Seer raised her hand towards the left and several dark blood red orbs swirled around the ground causing Chris to tense sharply. A small form appeared and Chris gasped at the familiar spiky hair.

"Henry?"

The Seer took back her hand turning her gaze back at Chris. "Do not fail, Christopher."

Then she was gone.

A groan came from the heap, Henry pulling himself up onto his knees supported by his elbows. Cursing Henry looked around. Thunder billowed upstairs loudly making Chris jump. Hissing he grabbed his stomach and bit his lip from yelling out. Henry felt his stomach cramp once more and took a sharp intake of breath before freezing.

"Chris?" He gapped a small tingling itch appearing suddenly before golden orbs wrapped around them.

* * *

Hecate dropped the last herbs in her small basin, a flash of light flashing like lightning appearing. Turning away she lifted up the three vials and shook the contents around.

"If you something done right you have to do it yourself." She grinned pulling out the three different colored hairs and let them fall into her bubbling potion.

* * *

Leo looked out from the sunroom towards the gray sky frowning to himself. Something wasn't right. He had heard some rumors of an up rise of the underworld from the Elders and this wasn't the first time the underworld community had tried but this was getting too close for comfort.

Zankou, a powerful demon, nearly successfully caused the Charmed Ones deaths. Prue had died from their battle against the Source of all Evil. The Triad had used Billie's sister and Cole, as much as he tried to be good, gave in.

Personally, Leo was growing tiresome of everything and he knew Piper was too. His hair was graying from his constant anxiety. It was one thing when it was just him and the sisters. But now there were more of them. His nieces and nephew, along with Henry Sr. and Coop, were now in danger. Anyone of them could be targeted. His youngest niece was only seventeen.

They had all thought it had ended with Christy and the Triad, a few stray demons here and there becoming brave and sneaking about causing havoc in the Charmed Ones' lives but this time it scared Leo. He wasn't sure they could go through another Zankou again.

"Penny for your thoughts." A hushed voice said almost with a hint of amusement in it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the ice in the tone as Leo turned around only to get confused once more. Henry Jr. was standing in the foyer. But something about him was off. It wasn't the fact that he was wearing dark pants and a black sleeveless shirt his hair styled almost as if they they were razors that would slice you if you touched them. It was his stance. Henry had always been a solid withdrawn type of person. This person in front of him was standing tall and confident, imposing. There was a black fire in his eyes underlined by a cocky smirk. Leo stepped back. This wasn't his nephew.

"Who are you?" The smirk seemed to grow at the question. Then suddenly Henry shot out his hand sending a stream of dark purple fire at Leo. Ducking down he ran towards the kitchen. Henry laughed as he shot out his hand again. Leo jumped back to late as the force of the attack hit him in the shoulder sending him crashing into the dining table, his head smacking onto the tablet, as he fell limp to the floor.

Piper ran from the kitchen into the dining room her eyes landing on the heap of her husband.

"Henry!" Piper shouted looking at her nephew in disbelief. The young man in front of her smirked his eyes turning black. Flicking her hands without hesitation she gapped as the dark Henry barely flinched from the brute force of her power, merely smirking with a cheeky laugh. He formed a dark ball of fire in his palm but stopped as a dark mass of orbs formed next to him.

"She's not our problem." Chris spoke to Henry turning his dark eyes towards Piper, orbing out in dark purple flurries.

* * *

"We need to move." Henry lifted Chris's arm over his neck. Starting to stand Chris cried out in pain, his body retreating back to the ground. Without a word Henry wrapped his other arm around Chris's waist and took on the most of his weight. Stumbling out into the corridor they found it to be entirely empty and continued on their trek. Where, Chris didn't really know but he figured it was better than sitting and waiting to get caught.

Killing the last of the demons, the tall blonde form of Wyatt stalked into the room his brother and cousin had just been, swearing he had just heard voices.

Chris and Henry made it through the corridor unscathed. But they halted at the fork in the path and both contemplated silently which way to go. Then every light in the left hallway went out leaving the right hallway alit by the torches. Looking at each other Chris nodded and they continued on. The hallway led to a dark cavern. Lowering Chris down by a wall, Henry grabbed a torch and ventured around the small room looking for a way out.

"Where are we?" Henry sighed in dismay to find there was no exit beside the way they had come. Tripping, Henry grunted dropping the torch on the ground and catching himself.

"Henry?" Chris shouted as the torch rolled to the side.

"…Oh my God!"

**a/n: So sorry for the long wait. A lot of things happened this year that were rather…unexpected more or less.**


End file.
